Cheaters Never Win
by cullensgirl2011
Summary: What happens when Bella walks in on Edward with Alice? Leaving her heartbroken but she's not the only one betrayed. Can she keep Jasper from killing both?
1. Chapter 1

I sat at home waiting on Edward to come pick me up after his hunting trip. He told me that he wouldn't be more then two hours, though it seemed lately his two hours always ran into four then six hours before he would even show up. He was being distant again. I was scared that he was planning to leave again like it didn't matter that I risked my life to safe his when he went to Italy. I don't think that I could go through it again the last time I was completely and totally broken with no will to live without him in my life. His beautiful golden eyes use to be so full of love and passion for her but since they returned there was nothing, sure he had asked for me to come back to him. Sure I had given in like a love sick puppy but I was in love with him so who could really blame me for it.

I look over my shoulder to notice that he was already two hours late. Getting rather annoyed, I rush down the stairs as quick as my natural unbalanced self could let me. Grabbing the keys to my truck on the way out the door, surprisingly without tripping over my own two feet. Being stuck in the house all day was starting to wear on me - thinking about how much I wasn't good enough for Edward. Sighing as I turned my old truck on the loud rumble making me smile - I was totally in love with my truck even if Edward did hate it. The drive to The Cullen's passed uneasily fast, the house was quiet so they all must still be out hunting. Surely they wouldn't mind me staying here until they returned. Turning the truck off, I climb out hesitantly swallowing the sudden lump in my throat. This made no sense at all, I was normally at peace when I came here something was no right.

Slowly I climb up onto the porch, the closer I got to the door the faster my heart started to beat. Pushing the door open, I heard them then the moaning and groaning from upstairs. My first thought went to Emmett and Rose were home early to have some time to their selves so I started towards the kitchen. I only made it a few steps before I heard my fiancés name in the throws of passion. I must have heard wrong because there was no way he would cheat on me. Tears were threatening to fall as I climbed the stairs until I was standing in front of his bedroom door - behind it I could hear more clearly the sounds they were making. My hand was trembling as I reached for the door knob and turning it. What I saw in that room shattered my heart and soul, seeing my supposed best friend sitting up on my fiancé riding him. Neither one of them even noticed that I was standing there to horrified to move.

"Oh god.." A broken sob escapes my lips as my hand shot up to cover my mouth. Both of their heads snapped in my direction at the same time that a furious growl sounded behind me. Edward and Alice were scrambling off the bed in a hurry trying to get their clothes on but it was too late - behind me stood the entire family. Jasper looks at that moment like a vampire, his black eyes were locked on his wife and brother and his breath was coming in pants with his anger. "Love.. It's not what you think." Edward came towards me with his hands up in a submissive position trying to beg me. I backed away from him, warm tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Don't fucking touch me!" A pair of cold arms embrace me and jerk me behind them to my surprise it was Rosalie glaring murderously at Edward and Alice.

"How fucking stupid can you be, Edward? Out of all the vampires in the world, you choose the Major's wife! You know his history better then anyone. You must really have a fucking death wish." She growls with such disgust that it even made me shiver. Jasper still hadn't moved but he was trembling and projecting his anger and betrayal. "How could you? I thought you love me!" One minute, Jasper was there and the next he had Edward pinned against the wall snarling in his face. I didn't know of Jasper's past but Edward looking truly horrified. Alice was pulling on Jasper's arm dry sobbing. "Stop! Jasper let him go! Put my mate down!" Every vampire stiffened up and turns their golden gaze on my ex pixie best friend. The next thing I knew, there were horrible sounds and screams but the motions were to fast for me to keep up with. I grab onto Emmett's arm as my knees start to shake - all the emotional stress was gaining on me.

"Don't kill them." I barely whispered but knew it was heard because the sounds stopped and stood in the middle of the room was a panting Jasper. Pieces of Alice and Edward were thrown around the room. It was the last thing I remembered before the darkness consumed me. I hadn't even realized that Emmett had caught me and carried me downstairs to lay on the couch away from the scene that had shattered my entire world. "Come back to us, Bellsy." Emmett's voice broke through my darkness and pulled me back. I slowly open my eyes to see him leaning over me with a worried expression that didn't look right on his face. My normally happy and smiling big brother was pissed and worried about her.

"Oh Emmett." I sighed brokenly moments before throwing myself into his arms, I felt his cold embrace just moments after he closed his arms around me. I cried against his shoulder only feeling him stand up and move to sit on the couch with me in his arms - he only whispered his love for me as a sister and that everything would be okay. Sometime later, Rosalie had joined us and was rubbing my back gently trying to get me to calm down. "Where's Jasper?" I sobered up a little knowing that I wasn't the only one that had been hurt during this, suddenly I was more worried about him then myself. "He had to go hunt and calm down. He done a number to Edward and Alice." Rosalie said their names with such venom in her tone that even I flinched. "Carlisle and Esme are putting them back together now." I stared blankly at Rosalie before I come to the decision that I need to speak to them.

Looking up at Emmett with a pleading look. "Please. I need to ask them why." Emmett said nothing but stood and ran at vampire speed up to Edward's room where the pieces of him and Alice were slowly healing. Edward's golden eyes snap towards me and there was emotions there that I didn't care to see anymore. Emmett sat me down but stayed right behind me with his hand on my back. Already I could feel tears threatening to fall - this was my first love and best friend they weren't suppose to hurt me like this but they did anyway. It wasn't just me that they had hurt either. It was Jasper as well - who was out there all alone right now heartbroken. I was trembling as I look over at Esme and Carlisle who smile sadly at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPV**

**They had no idea that Alice and myself always knew we were mates from the moment her and Jasper had walked into the family. Every chance we got to sneak away and hunt alone; just so we could be together without anyone suspecting anything. Alice refused to leave Jasper because she felt guilty bringing him into this life under the thought that he was her mate. It had pissed me off then and it still did now because I had to listen to my mate having sex with that monster. I was highly amused when I could see them in her thoughts, she refused to let him take his shirt off during sex. Poor bastard never even knew that his wife was never his mate and that she would slip off to have sex with me. **

**I knew it was stupid to stay home and do this with her but we couldn't resist. So when Bella caught us then the family, I couldn't help but feel relieved that it was finally out. Everyone got to see the monster that Jasper truly was when he ripped me and Alice apart. I could hear it in Esme and Carlisle thoughts; they were so disappointed in myself and Alice for lying and cheating on what they thought were our mates. Rosalie and Emmett were furious, 'I swear I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting my baby sister.' Emmett's thoughts were loud and clear. Rosalie's wasn't any better even though she surprised even me with her protectiveness over Bella and Jasper. Fuck, this was going to be harder to explain with her on their side. **

**Emmett brought Bella into the room and stood directly behind her with a supportive hand on her shoulder. I felt absolutely no guilt looking at her since she had only been a pawn in my game to get Alice to leave Jasper. "How long, Edward?" Her voice was barely a whisper and her chocolate brown hues water again. I couldn't protect myself nor my mate in this situation and that made me nervous. "Every since Alice came into the family. We knew we were mates every since then and found ways to hunt alone so we could be together. Alice knew that Jasper was to weak for this life style so she felt he was her responsibility so she stayed with him." I didn't care how heartless that sounded since it was the truth besides our secret was out, there was no more need to hide our feelings for each other. **

**I watched as anger and sadness flashed in her eyes and her plain face contorted with disgust as she looks at me and Alice. "Fuck you, Edward and you too, Alice! How dare you? Jasper isn't weak nor is he a monster. The only fucking monsters I see here are you two. I swear to god, I hope you burn in hell." Bella's little body was trembling and I had never thought I would see her look at anyone with hatred until now. Alice was dry sobbing and I knew why, she had really loved Bella like a sister. The guilt in my mates eyes, pissed me off and I snarled at Bella. "Shut up! You stupid little bitch! Your upsetting my mate." Like always, Bella surprised me by laughing instead of being scared. "I hate you both." She flicks a lighter and tried to throw it onto the bed knowing that the venom was so flammable no one would have been able to stop it in time.**

**Carlisle steps between her and the bed as Emmett grabs her arm to pull her around. "Shh baby sis. They aren't worth it and I wont allow you to do something that you will feel guilty for it later. I promise it will all be okay." His large arms close around her small frame to hold her close, his thoughts were anything but calm threats of being ripped apart again if either me or Alice came near her after this. I snorted very childishly if I do say so myself. "Oh protect to stupid little human. Like anyone could ever really love someone so plain and ugly." Esme gasps and flew to my side of the bed fury in every inch of her body and I knew that I had fucked up yet again, reminding Esme of her ex husband. "You will not speak about my daughter like that again! Now shut the hell up before I set the fire myself." Alice cringes beside me but still said nothing.**

**None of us had realized that Jasper had returned and had heard the whole conversation. It wasn't until he growled at me that everyone turned and tensed up. Still in full Major mode, I hated reading his mind when he was like this. All the despicable things he had done after Maria had turned him. He was a monster in every sense of the word. I saw Bella struggling in Emmett's stone arms, desperate to get to Jasper and comfort him. "You stupid girl. He'll kill you. You have no idea what kind of monster he truly is." The disgust was clear in my voice. I hated the bastard more then the family realized and not just for sleeping with my mate for over sixty years. She stops struggling to turn and glare at me. "Again Edward, you're the only monster that I see here! Well besides that pixie slut beside you." Then she actually growls at me, a human growled at me! I was so shocked that I simply stared at her like she was stupid. **

**It seemed that Emmett found this hilarious and in his moment of roaring laughter, he lost grip on Bella. Who spun away from him and rushes over to Jasper and surprisingly he opened his arms for her. Every vampire in the room tenses up, from their thoughts they were waiting to see if Jasper was going to kill her. Secretly, I hoped that he did and save me the trouble of looking at her for the rest of my life. Jasper pulls her flush against him and buries his face into her hair, taking deep breaths but I knew he was inhaling her scent. "Go ahead! Kill her and show the family the true monster." I growl stupidly, I was in no shape to piss off The Major. Oddly, I was furious that he had his hands on my human. Her blood sang to me! That made her mine even if she wasn't my mate. Her blood was mine! The monster in me roars furiously wanting her blood. I could hear Alice's voice inside of my head telling me to calm down before I got us both killed.**

**Jasper growls deep in his chest and shoves Bella behind him in a protective manner. He drops down into a crouch in front of her, I could see the venom dropping down his chin. "She is not yours anymore! You lost all rights to her even before you met her! Fucking my bitch of an ex wife behind her back as well as mine. You will stay away from us because I wont promise not to finish killing you next time. Pansy ass little bitch, you and that slut deserve each other." He snarls at me and there was no denying he hated us both. The women that spent sixty years cleaning up his fuck ups, how could he possibly hate her? I snarl back at him waiting to defend my mate. "Leave it alone Edward!" Alice hisses at me, she knew more then anyone what kind of monster he really was. **

"**That's enough! Everyone out!" Carlisle took control and sent everyone out of the room so that Alice and myself could finish fussing back together. 'This isn't over with, Edward. We are going to talk about this more when you and Alice are back together. I expect a better answer then the one you gave to Bella. Mates or not, you have hurt this family.' He turns and escorts Esme out of the room leaving me alone with my mate. "I love you." Alice whispers and I smile over at her. "I love you too. Once your divorce is final, we are finally going to get married my mate."**


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

I stood at the edge of the forest listening to Edward's pathetic excuses. He always did think I was the weakest link in the family. I could feel the disgust coming off him every time he looked at me. It surprised me though to hear him speaking so hateful towards Bella, I had always felt the love he had for her when she was around. It might have been his love for Alice now that I really thought about it. Because no matter what happened or where they went, Alice was always with Edward and Bella. Peter always called this state of mind that I was in at the moment, The Major. Still I was confused to why it was Bella's voice that had stopped me from killing Edward and Alice when I had the chance and wanted to do it. I had to escape all the emotions in the house that were high in the house and her scent that was pushing me closer to the edge. I didn't want to hurt Bella because of everything that she had already been through and I didn't trust myself at the moment to stay in the house. Disappointment was the main emotion coming from Carlisle and Esme. Anger was the main emotions coming from Emmett and Rosalie. Pain was Alice's, rage and pain were Edwards. The emotions that were the strongest were from Bella, betrayal, heart break, anger and love. That couldn't be right, there was no way that she could still be in love with Edward.

I jump through the open window in time to listen to Bella taking up for me against him. Amusement rolling off Emmett when Bella growled at the asshole laying on the bed. A growl started to build up in my chest and all heads snap in my direction and I focused fully on Bella. Her beautiful big chocolate brown eyes locked with mine and she ran straight into my arms without a hint of fear. This human had seen me at my worse when I was tearing Edward and Alice apart and still she wasn't scared of me. She honestly had no sense of self preservation. Love and determination were her dominate emotions as she closes her arms around my waist, the warmth of her body washed over me and for the first time in all my vampire life I felt like a normal mortal. When I heard Edward snarl at me, it was like instinct to push Bella behind me and crouch protectively in front of her. "She's not yours anymore! You lost all rights to her even before you met her. Fucking my bitch of an ex wife behind her back as well as mine. You will stay away from us because I wont promise not to finish killing you next time. Pansy ass little bitch, you and that slut deserve each other." I snarl at him really wishing I would have just killed them both while I had the chance.

Carlisle was nervous when he steps between the bed and myself but determined at the same time. He sent us all out of the room so that Edward and Alice could finish fussing back together. I wrap my arm around Bella's waist and walks out of the room - I scoop her up into my arms and run down the stairs at vampire speed. I sit down on the couch and places her on my lap then buries my face back into her hair. Her scent and heart beat were calming me down and surprisingly I could feel myself coming back to normal. I heard the rest of the family minus the jackasses upstairs join us in the living room, every eye on Bella and myself as she lovingly strokes my back. "Jasper." Rosalie sounded and felt a bit nervous as she sat with Emmett on the love seat, brotherly love and protectiveness were coming off him. I raise my head up to look at my family, a gasps of surprise filled the room. "Your eyes are back to normal. How? Last time The Major took over, it took us nearly a month to get you back." Esme's motherly concern and love was filling the room. She really did look at all of us like her children even if I was older then her. "I don't know mom. I just know that I can't hurt Bella. She's been through more then enough since coming into this family. Her emotions are comforting." I look up at Bella who was smiling sadly at me, I raise my hand to gently caress her warm cheek. "I'm sorry, darlin' for scaring you earlier."

"You didn't scare me, Jasper. I just didn't want you to do something that you would regret tomorrow." She actually rolls her eyes at me like what I said was really dumb. I opened my mouth to say something when her stomach growled and she blushed knowing we all heard it. "Feeding time for the human." Emmett yells making us all laugh and Esme jumps up and hurries into the kitchen to cook. Again her motherly love for us was so strong that it would bring me to my knees if I hadn't been sitting down. Bella had hide her face in my chest which made me laugh even more. "No need to be embarrassed darlin'." I whisper in her ear, smirking as I felt a shiver roll through her body as I do. I let her get up and head off into the kitchen to eat her dinner and talk to Esme. Instantly I missed her being near me and there was a pull in my chest that demanded I follow her to keep her close. I watch her until she had disappeared into the kitchen when Rosalie clears her throat and laughs. "Damn Jasper, I bet your feeling a pull towards her now huh?" Startled by her words, I turn to glare at my sister in everyway that mattered. "How do you know?" I was curious as to how my sister could see this when I had only realized the pull a moment ago. She laughs again and walks over to grab a hold of me in a huge. "You have the look that Emmett gets that look when I'm leaving the room or going hunting without him." And with that she disappears into the kitchen leaving me to think about what she had just said to me. Emmett got the same look when she left but they were true mates.

Carlisle was curious and Emmett was furious, he had figured out what Rose meant even before I did. While I was distracted thinking about what Rose had said, a fist connected with my jaw and sent me fly back into the wall. A loud crashing sound filled, as the sheet rock rained down around him. Emmett was glaring at me standing where I use to be sitting. "What the fuck was that for?" I growl at him. "You damn good and well what that was for! My little sister has been through enough! I will not allow someone to hurt her again!" Emmett started to come around the couch towards me. "EMMETT CULLEN! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Rosalie was angry with her husband and he knew it because he stopped and hung his head like a wounded puppy. "Jasper wouldn't hurt Bella, Emmett. No more then you would hurt me. Now leave our brother alone and let him figure this out all on his own. Let's go hunting." She darts out the door with Emmett close on her heels but not without one last glare at me before disappearing from my sight completely.

I noticed that I was the only one left in the living room giving me time to think about things. I heard Bella's heart beat in the kitchen and knew she was okay. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, I pull it out and smirk seeing my brother's name on the screen. "What's up fucker?" I greeted Peter much like I always did and the bastard laughed. "Finally got rid of the pixie bitch huh?" It never ceased to amaze me when he called already knowing the shit that he knew. His gift just let him know shit. "You and Char were right. She was never my mate. She has been Edward's mate this entire time and fucking him behind my back. Tell Char I'm sorry for every doubting her." I knew that I owed her an apology for going off on her like I did when she tried to tell me this. I heard her sweet voice in the background. "It's okay, Major. Just be sure to bring your true mate by to meet us." That was no way this could be, I hadn't even met my mate yet and they were already acting like I had. "But it could be years before I meet her." Was my great reply which caused both her and Peter to laugh. "She closer then you think. Open your fucking eyes. And don't forget to come visit us soon." I heard the phone disconnect, leaving me listening to a dial tone.

My mate was closer then I think? That wasn't possible or I would have already known that. I stood up confused and started to head towards the kitchen, letting the pull take me towards Bella. Smiling as I seen her standing outside on the back porch with her arms wrapped around herself. She had always been beautiful to me inside and out. The kindest soul I had ever met and oh so innocent. I move at vampire speed up behind her to wrap my arms around her waist and pulls her back against me. I instantly relaxed and the pull was gone, I smile and bury my face in her hair again. "We are going to be okay. Aren't we, Jasper?" She whispers, placing her hands over mine letting the warmth spread through me. "Of course we are darlin'. I'm going to make sure of it." Her blood didn't have any pull anymore, her life meant more to me then her blood. 'You have that look that Emmett gets when I leave a room.' Rose's words hit me like a ton of bricks and realization dawned on me. Isabella Swan was never Edward's mate, she was mine but it was too soon to push that subject with her. She wasn't a vampire so she didn't feel the pull of mates, I was already in love with her. All I had to do was wait and let her heal and I would never let her out of my sight.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Edward never cared about me. It shouldn't have been such a surprise since I have always felt that I was never good enough for him. I wasn't sure why I hadn't seen it sooner between Edward and Alice, they were so close and whenever we were together Alice was always there. Esme was being the worried mother running around the kitchen cooking some dinner for me while I watched, I tired to help but she would have none of that. Rosalie joins us in the kitchen a few minutes later with a smirk plastered to her beautiful face and still I felt like I should shy away from her. I was not use to having her on my side for anything. "Um.. Bella.. I think we should talk. You know my story and why I am so against you becoming one of us. I want to apologize to you for being a bitch. I realize now that you have and always will belong in this world. I hope you can forgive me and we can have a chance to become friends and maybe even sisters one day." Esme beams at seeing and hearing Rosalie making an effort to make things better between us. I never held it against her when she was being hateful. Rose was fiercely loyal and me being around put her family in danger, put her mate in danger so I understood from the beginning.

"Don't worry about it, Rosalie. I never held it against you and I would very much like it if we became friends and maybe even sisters." I wanted to say more but a loud crashing sound stopped her, curious as to what was going on I slide out of my seat. Rose stood quickly to stop me before I could make it all the way into the living room. "Go and eat. I'll deal with the boys." Shooing me away, she turns and walks into the living room as I turned to go back to the table where Esme was sitting a plate of chicken and pasta. As always it was a whole lot more then I would be able to eat but I never complained. She was truly like my second mother so her worry about me not eating enough was always present. "Just eat as much as you can dear." I simply nodded my head and quietly eat my dinner with so much on my mind. I was surprised that the hole in my heart wasn't there again like the last time when Edward had left. Of course, it hurt to find him fucking Alice and I felt betrayed after he went through all this shit just to have Alice. I had risked my life countless times trying to save his sorry ass all because I thought he loved me. Never again! I promised myself that from this moment on - Edward Cullen wouldn't have any power over me nor would he have the ability to break my heart. I had fallen out of love with him a long time ago, I suddenly realized.

I had been going along with everything he said so I wouldn't lose my family for a second time. Getting married was not something I wanted with Edward but I was scared that he would leave again, so I agreed to become his future bride. Sometime while I ate, Esme had disappeared leaving me to my thoughts. I dumped what was left on my plate and washed the plate and silverware that I used before walking out onto the back porch for some air. Something else that confused me was the rage I felt when Edward was talking so bad about Jasper, calling him a monster and weak. I had never really been close to Jasper, why had I been so upset? Maybe because he was suffering the same way I was over the betrayal of the ones we had loved. He had thought Alice was his mate and I had thought Edward was mine. I got these feelings when Jasper closed his arms around me that I couldn't explain, I hardly know him and still I felt intense feelings for him. Being away from him now was hard but I couldn't become dependent on him, he deserved someone beautiful and strong like he was. Things that I was not, someone that had experience and could keep him happy. Sighing softly, I lean on the railing and closes my eyes enjoying the fresh air, peace and quiet.

I gasped when a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist until I inhaled Jasper's sweet scent. His was so different from Edward's. Cinnamon and new leather but there was something else that I couldn't put my finger on it mad his scent so different from anyone else. "We are going to be okay. Aren't we, Jasper?" I ask softly a little afraid of the answer because I didn't know if I could stand it if Jasper left because of dumb and dumber upstairs. "Of course we are darlin'. I'm going to make sure of it." His southern accent was so damn sexy! I had never noticed it before but then again I would have never been around him for long because of Edward and Alice. We stayed out on the porch for awhile, his arms around me and me leaning back against his chest. Until my body betrayed me, I yawned and started to rub my eyes before curling up farther into his arms. "Come on darlin' let's get you into bed." I nod my head and giggles when he scoops me up into his arms and runs at vampire speed through the house. Instead of taking me to Edward's room or Alice's room, we went into Jasper's study were he laid me down on the couch. I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad - letting him know that I was staying at the Cullen's house for the night. He wouldn't get it until in the morning anyway since he was at Billy's for the weekend.

Jasper looked unsure of what to do now that I was comfortable and ready for bed. I giggle at him and hold out my hand, not able to bare the thought of being away from him for an entire night. "Can you please stay with me tonight, Jasper? I don't think I can be by myself." It brightened my night watching his lips curl into that sexy little smile, woah did I really just think that Jasper's smile was sexy? Shaking my head, I focused on Jasper as he crawls onto the couch behind me and pulls me to lay against his chest. I place my head on his shoulder, my arm around his chest then my leg over his as he pulls the covers up over my body. "Goodnight Darlin'." His voice was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in Jaspers arms happy and content. It was the first time in a very long time that I actually felt welcome and loved. I didn't have nightmares instead my dreams were filled with Jasper and they were not so innocent dreams either.

His stone cold hands moving up along my smooth milky thigh and back down teasingly. His golden eyes darken with lust as he kisses along the side of my neck. I close my eyes and moan softly, my own fingers wrapping up tight in his soft blond locks. He was teasing me until my body literally felt like it was going to explode. "Mm.. Please Jasper." He smirks down at me pushing his hand between my thighs and rubs my heated core. "What do you want, Darlin'? I'll give you whatever it is you want, my mate." Using that southern accent that had my panties wet still wanting him to move them and touch me where I desired it so. I was damn near panting and grinding myself against his hand. "Make love to me, Jasper." I whisper huskily and pulls his head down until our lips meet in a passionate kiss, letting my tongue dual for dominance. Moaning in his mouth just as his finger slide into me trying to stretch me out.

Jasper's growl woke me up and I sit up quickly which was stupid considering I'm the clumsiest person in the world. All I managed to do was fall off the couch and land hard on my ass. "Mother fucker." I swore and scrambles to get to my feet trying to find the source of threat that had Jasper growling. Confused when I couldn't find any threat, I turn to find Jasper staring at me with pitch black eyes again. "What's wrong, Jasper?" I move closer to the couch and place my hands on either side of his face. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. "I could feel your lust darlin' not to mention you were moaning in your sleep. I can still smell your arousal." I stiffen up and instantly my face turns completely red, I had forgotten I talked in my sleep and that Jasper could feel my emotions. I thought about my dream and remembered him calling me his mate - the pull I felt earlier could that have been the mate pull? I heard Esme and Rosalie talking about it.

Sitting down on the edge of the couch, trying to find the courage to ask him about it. I didn't understand it because why now? Why didn't I feel this before? I've known him for a little over a year now. "Are we mates?" I whisper knowing that he heard every word of it with vampire enhanced senses and all. I felt him tense up this time and he looks up at me. I couldn't tell whether he was debating on lying to me about it or telling me the truth. I had pretty much already figured it out so I needed to see what Jasper was going to say here. "Yes." He says simply after a few minutes of sitting here just staring at me. I bite down on the inside of my lower lip and closes my eyes - Jasper and I were mates and from what I knew about true mates is that they mated for life. I stood up and walked over to the window trying hard to gather my thoughts on this, I had feelings for him even before I even knew this.

"I felt this between you and me before. I just didn't realize that this pull was being mates." I brush my fingers through my long hair and wraps my arms around myself. I felt him come up behind me and turn me around so that I was facing him. His hands come up to cup my face as he stares down into my eyes. "I can feel your self doubt, Bella. Stop! You amazing and beautiful. You're my mate and I love you. I know this is too soon but being my mate I can't help but love you." His features were soft and loving and I feel in love with him in that moment. I push myself up onto my tip toes and kiss him fully on the lips, letting my tongue slide over his bottom lip asking for access into his mouth. When he eagerly accepts it and parts his lips, I slip my tongue in and move it along with his being careful of his teeth. Pulling away, I smile breathlessly and bury my face into his chest since I was blushing like mad. "I love you, Jasper. Let's lay back down for at least an hour before Esme comes trying to wake us up." I giggle and drag him back over to the couch to cuddle with him for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I was still having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that Jasper was my mate. I couldn't figure out why it had taken so long to realize this? Maybe it was because I was so foolishly in love with Edward. Then again his dazzling me never helped and the more I thought about it, Alice dazzled me as well always trying to remind me that I was in fact in love with Edward. Jasper and I had spent the rest of the morning talking about anything and nothing at all, we left the heavy conversation for another time. There was so much to talk about now that I knew who my true mate was. The only thing about mates that I knew about was it was impossible to live without their mate. I desperately needed some girl talk so I could ask Rosalie and Esme all the questions that were floating around inside my head. Ones that were to embarrassing to ask Jasper at this point in our relationship. I found myself suddenly asking if what we had going on was a relationship and if not then what was it? After my talk with the ladies, I would be better prepared to have this talk with Jasper who was currently running his fingers along the bare skin of my stomach. Leaving goose bumps along his trail and causing a shaky breath to leave my lips, my reaction got my mate purring as he nuzzles his face into my neck. I blush and giggle trying to pull myself closer to Jasper.

I was a seventeen year old girl who had been pushed to the edge by my ex boyfriend only to be pushed away before getting any satisfaction. I was sexually frustrated and wanted to push Jasper to give me what I wanted most at that very moment. I moved in to kiss along his neck and snuggle closer to his body, pushing my hips down against his groin and grinds hard creating delicious friction that had me moaning. Jasper growls and still my hips but I still felt his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. "As much as I want you Darlin', I can't risk it right now. I haven't feed properly in about a week." I pull myself from his old feeling rejection and like always self loathing, my mind turning at how he deserved so much better then a plain human girl like myself. Feeling the warm tears falling down my cheeks, I head for the door hoping to escape the look that he was no doubt giving me. Suddenly, I found myself sandwiched between Jasper's body and the door. A deep growl was rumbling his chest as he slides his nose along the side of my neck and inhaling deeply. "Stop it, Isabella. As your mate I can't do anything that would risk you being hurt. But believe me when I say that I do want you, Darlin'."

He took a hold of my hand and pushed my palm against his throbbing erection to prove his point. I groaned and worked my free hand into his hair to jerk his face down against mine. It only took a second for me to cover his cold mouth with my own and kiss him with a fevered passion. He grabs a hold of my thighs and lifts me up off the floor allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist, he thrusts up against my covered core. I moan loudly against his lips and returned the favor by grinding against him. "Fuck Isabella." He hissed before running his tongue along the side of my neck. Someone knocking on the door had me whimpering in frustration that I was so close to my first orgasm and was being interrupted again. "I'm sorry to stop the love feast but Jasper you need to hunt. Bella darling, I have breakfast ready for you downstairs. Jasper, hurry back because your father is calling a family meeting now that Edward and Alice are fused back together." Esme's sweet voice came through the door and I could no longer be angry for the interruption because Jasper looked pained. His eyes so dark that there was no gold nor white left in them.

I give him a slight push towards the window as I unwrap myself from around him. Putting my hands on my hips and glare at him, it only caused him to laugh. "Go hunt mister. Or not more snuggling for you." I said firmly making sure that my glare didn't look anything playful but serious. When Jasper pouts, I couldn't help but bust out laughing and throw my arms around his neck. "Seriously, go hunt. I'll be fine with the family. Please?" I knew my mate couldn't deny me anything that I asked of him so with a small kiss he left out the window. I thought about taking a shower but that would only get rid of Jasper's scent and I didn't want to do that so I pulled on my jeans. I slipped off my sleep shirt and found one of Jasper's button up shirts that was way to big but I didn't care. After getting dressed, I made way down the stairs humming to myself while running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to brush out the knots. A very unladylike snort brought me to a stop as I turned to go into the kitchen, sitting on the couch was Alice looking at me with disgust or maybe it was the outfit I had on.

"I don't know how you can stand it being so unfashionable. And Jasper's shirt? Really, Bella? You look tacky and you.." Alice was in front of me before I could register she had even moved. I jumped back but realized she had me in a corner with no where to go. She closes her eyes and sniffs me which causes her to growl and glare at me. "What do you smell like my husband, Bella? Did Edward mean so little to you that you jump on the next Cullen in line? You know what that makes you right Bella?" Alice smirks and shots her hand out to grab a hold of my neck and shove me hard back against the wall. "That makes you a whore, Bella. Shame on you. Jasper is married and he is mine." I laugh, I know that wasn't the smartest move in the world considering that I was pinned in a corner by a vampire. But her trying to lay claim to my mate was just hilarious. "He's yours? I do believe he was NEVER yours bitch. How long have you known that he and I where mates, Alice? How fucking long did you help Edward keep us apart?" I had enough of the bullshit with her and Edward, I had figured them out this morning.

"You figured it out finally. I was just trying to protect you, Bella. You have no idea what kind of monster, Jasper really is. All the innocent people that he killed or turned during his time with Maria. You should thank me for doing this for you, not hating me for it. He'll kill you. He can't control himself. Too fucking weak." She ranted on and on about my mate and actually thought that I should be thanking her? Damn this girl really did have mental issues, the venom must have fired her brain or something. I glare at her and tried to shove her away from me in anger but she didn't budge. "Weak? WEAK? How dare you! You home wrecking whore! Jasper is more of a man then that pathetic excuse of a mate that you have! I am not thanking you for any fucking thing." I move to duck under her arm but stop with a smirk plastered to my face, turning to face my ex best friend. "Wait, I take that back. I do thank you, Alice. I thank you for showing me what a backstabbing bitch you are and for showing me that Edward was a sadistic bastard. Most of all - I thank you for Jasper. He's amazing and he is MY mate."

Alice growls in a fit of anger slams one of her stone fists into my side. A loud cracking noise sounded and pain exploded inside of my body, screaming as I reach for something to grab onto as I crumbled to the ground. Holding onto my side. "Let see how your mate does when your dead!" The hiss coming from her lips was deadly and she had a fist full of my hair dragging me up from the floor. Suddenly, Alice was gone and a furious roar filled the air. I looked up for the first time to see Alice face to face with a very pissed off and vampire looking Rosalie while Esme crouched protectively in front of me. Even beautiful Esme looked more like a vampire then I have ever saw, she was on her cell phone speaking to fast for me to keep up with. Every time Alice would dare a look over at me, Esme growled at her causing her to flinch in her spot. "Back the fuck off Alice. Your father and the boys will be here in just a few moments. Rose, if she tries to run pin her down." Rosalie was grinning from ear to ear. "With pleasure mom." I could tell that Alice was debating whether or not to take off or deal stay and deal with three furious male vampires.

"Mom, it hurts so bad." I whimper and she lifts me up off the floor so she could gently lay me down on the couch. She laid her cold hands over the angry bruise that was already showing. Her golden eyes full of worry and pain, knowing that I was in pain caused her pain. "Don't worry darling. Dad is on his way to take a look at you. Your going to be okay. Then we will deal with Alice." Esme says with such disgust in her voice, Alice had crossed the line by attacking me and that much was clear. Taking shallow breaths trying to ease the pain but that wasn't helping me any. Jasper's furious roar filled the opening, but it wasn't really him. Oh no, The Major was pissed and his eyes were zeroed in on his bitch of an ex-wife.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

This situation was so fucked up but I couldn't for the life of me care anymore. A month ago I thought Alice had been my true mate so finding her in bed with Edward had hurt more then anything. Then the pain was replaced with pure hatred and anger. Now a little over twenty four hours later, I am happy for the first time since really coming into the Cullen family. Bella was my mate and she had figured it out all on her own so I didn't have to explain it to her or wait for her to figure it out on her own. Though watching her stand there with her hands on her hips trying to demand that I go hunt was amusing and so arousing at the same time. I laughed at her which caused her to laugh as well, that beautiful sound was something I could get use to for the rest of my life. I gave her a quick kiss and turned away from her jumping out the window to find myself with Carlisle and Emmett who were trying to hide the amused looks on their face. I growled at them showing my annoyance at the lack of privacy in this house - but I couldn't expect anything else from a house full of vampires. There was a part of me that was thrilled at the thought of Edward and Alice having to listen to me and Bella this morning.

"Let's go hunting son. The sooner we go the sooner we can get back to our mates." Carlisle slapped me on the back before darting off in front of me into the woods. I shook my head and took off beside Emmett who was keeping pace with me easy which would surprise some people since he was so big. We spent the next hour taking down varies animals until we were all full then spent a few minutes wrestling playfully in the woods. Carlisle's phone rang and he whipped it out placing it up to his ear. I stopped wrestling with Emmett to listen to Esme's frantic voice going at vampire speed explaining that there had been a confrontation between Bella and Alice. I paused only for a second to hear Esme say that Bella was hurt because of my ex-wife. The roar that tore from my throat was animalistic and I was gone moving faster then I have ever moved in my life to get to my hurt mate. I felt the calmer part of me fade to the back and The Major was out in full force - it surprised me that my animalistic part cared just as much for Bella when there had not been an ounce of compassion for Alice. I could hear Carlisle and Emmett running behind me, concern for Bella and anger towards Alice were deep emotions from both of them.

All I saw was red even as I broke through the line of the trees to find Rosalie at a stand off with Alice. Frantically I searched for my mate to find her being taken care of by Esme. Good, I could comfort my mate after I dealt with Alice. The growls vibrating my chest was horrifying and before my brother or father could grab me, I was on Alice ripping both of her arms off. The sound of metal tearing combined with her pained filled scream only fueled my inner beast. I was ready for more punishment when I heard my sweet angel's voice call out to me. "Please Jasper.." She sounded like she was in so much pain that my dead heart broke all over again. I was at her side before she could say anything else, running my hands over her body searching for any more injuries then I didn't know about. I was still lost to my monster and knew it was little unsafe for me to be so close to her, but she was my mate and I couldn't every truly hurt her. Sensing someone coming near me and my mate, I growl in warning and glare at my father who was only trying to help. "She needs to be looked over, Jasper. I wont know the extend of her injuries until I can. Son, please." He tried pleading with The Major but it was no use because I was not about to let another male near my mate.

"He's not going to hurt her, Major." Rosalie even tried reasoning with me much to the dislike of her own mate who jerked her behind him. I swallowed thickly as venom pooled in my mouth. I felt her warm hand cover my face in hopes that I would look at her. "Trust him, Jasper. He's our father so he would never hurt me." She was struggling to talk and breath but she reasoned with my inner beast, I could feel myself moving out of Carlisle's way but staying close to my mate. Holding her hand in mine as I watched him closely work on checking over her injuries. The sight of the huge angry bruise on her stomach and side had my inner beast rattling the cage, I was going to have to calm down and soon. Bella needed me more then I needed to avenge my mate so I quietly stroked her hair. "A few broken ribs but nothing to serious. Alice must have held back otherwise she could have killed you." Bella nodded her head as he finished wrapping up her ribs then helped her sit up, I could feel the amount of pain she was in so I took her into my lap and tired to soak up as much of her pain as I could. "Stop it, Jasper. I don't want you to endure my pain. Please my love." She begged me but I wasn't going to let her feel that pain.

"Sorry darlin' but I love you to much to let you feel to much pain. Besides if it wasn't for my bitch ex-wife you wouldn't be in this pain." I let my southern drawl slip because I knew she couldn't resist it. Apparently, she knew I was using it as a slight weapon to get my way because she actually growled at me, before crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. I laugh at her stubbornness, it was one of the many things that I loved about my mate. I nuzzled my face into her hair smiling to myself. God, she was so beautiful and strong. I could feel the force of her love wrap around me like a security blanket. "Would someone like to explain to me why my mate is missing her arms? And why the stupid human is still here? Why is Jasper thinking that she is his mate?" From the sounds of Edward's voice, he was pissed off over his mate and disgusted with Bella and myself. Bella stiffened in my arms and the love I felt quickly was replaced with anger, so much anger that I was having a hard time controlling myself again. My mate was furious but I couldn't figure out where all the anger was coming from, I thought for sure since we found out we were mates she could forget all about Edward. Did she still have feelings for him? I couldn't help thinking that she did because he was her first love.

My thoughts were so wrong because in the next minute my mate exploded. "Oh I think you know why he is calling me his mate? Don't you, Edward? How long have you and Alice played this sick fucked up game to keep me from my true mate? You had yours all along but you thought it was fun to keep me from mine? You're a selfish bastard, Edward Cullen. Your every bit the monster that you always claimed to be. And I seriously hope that you both rot in hell." Bella hissed at him and I had never been prouder of my mate. That was until her words registered in my brain that they had known we were mates but intentionally kept us apart. Edward seemed at a lose for words, he hadn't expected Bella to figure that out and he was not happy at all that she confronted him in front of the family. Carlisle was the first to recover from his shock as he stepped between Bella and Edward. "Is that true, Edward? And don't lie because I'm sure Jasper will be the first to out you on that." Carlisle was close to losing his cool and this was a first, he truly loved Bella like his own daughter and it upset him a great deal that two of his other children would do this to his family. I was so close to the edge the only thing keeping The Major at bay was Bella who was currently caressing my face again surrounding me with her love.

"Fuck, why did she have to be so damn observant? Fine, it's true. Every since Alice had the first vision of Bella coming to town is when we knew. She had seen Bella becoming one of us at the hands of Jasper once he realized that she was his mate. I couldn't allow that. So we formed the plan to make her fall in love with me instead hoping that by the time they figured it out, Bella would no longer be with us. A monster like him doesn't deserve a happy ending." Edward was telling the truth which pissed me off even more but it was the same with the rest of the family. Emmett was ready to pounce on him, all the anger rolling around the room was making it harder on me. "Move Bella." I said through clenched teeth and wisely, she moved off my lap but kept her hand on my arm. My glare turned murderous as I started to stalk towards him. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't son. Bella needs you. All of this is scaring her." I stop and turn towards Carlisle, I knew he could see that I was torn between killing Edward and comforting my mate. Suddenly, her tiny frame slammed into mine wrapping me in her warmth. "He isn't worth it, baby. Don't lose yourself because of him. I'm yours now. He doesn't even matter anymore. I love you, Jasper." Those three little words was all it took to bring me back, I wrapped her in my arms and bring her up so I could kiss her.

She giggles against my lips because she knew she had a hold over me now. She knew that she could bring me back no matter what state of mind I was in. My mate was truly amazing and I was going to cherish her for the rest of my long life. I would change her when she wanted me too because I was a selfish bastard like that, my venom would run through her veins not anyone else. While we were lost in our embrace, Esme had lost her cool and was laying it on Edward and Alice. I had never heard so much venom in our mothers voice or pain, I knew this was close to her own past and a huge reminder of her ex-husband. Seeing Esme in such a fit had Carlisle on edge, his mate was upset which meant he was too. "Everything! You are no longer apart of this family. The papers will be drawn up within the next few yours. Edward Masen and Alice Brandon, you will no longer carry the Cullen name or anything that comes with being a Cullen. Now I suggest you pack your bags and leave within the hour. Otherwise, I can't promise what will happen to you if you decide to take longer." Carlisle wrapped his mate up in his arms after speaking to Edward trying his best to calm her down. The golden boy had gotten his ass handed to him in the worst way possible, I could tell because he hung his head in shame. He never thought about the consequences of his choices. He had never gotten in trouble before so he thought he could get away with anything. I laughed to myself as he helped Alice up the stairs and they both started packing at vampire speed.

Bella's emotions were all over the place but guilt was the main one I was feeling right now. I took her face into my hands and made her look up at me. "There is nothing to feel guilty for, darlin'. They brought this upon themselves, it is not your fault. So don't you dare blame yourself or feel guilty." I said a little forcefully but I just wanted her to understand that it wasn't her fault. I guess she didn't trust her own voice because she simply nodded her head then buried her face in my chest. "Shh darlin'." I whisper quickly not liking one bit that my mate was crying. One day, I was going to kill both of them for making her feel like this. I rub her back soothingly as she started to calm down, no one had moved the entire time. Emmett was comforting Rosalie, Carlisle was doing the same to Esme and I with my own mate. It seemed that everything had built until this moment and all the females felt the impact of it. Esme was losing two of her children and her pain was almost to much to bare but she was trying hard to control it for me. I sent a wave of thanks and love towards her so she would know we all loved her.

She smiles sadly at me and nodded her head, sending her love back towards me which I pushed out so the entire family felt it. Being an empath sucked but I was happy to be able to let the family feel their love. Edward and Alice came down the stairs carrying their bags. Rosalie was instantly in front of them taking away all the Cullen ID's and credit cards, everything else that had Cullen on it including the crest that each wore. She destroys it all right in front of them, I had never seen my sister so pissed up and hurt. "You will never carry the Cullen name again." She spat before darting back over to her mate, dry sobbing into his side as he whispered his love and comforting words to her. Bella frowns at the site of beautiful strong Rosalie dry sobbing and tried to wiggle free from my arms. "Please Jazz, I want to comfort my sister." I kiss her forehead then let her go and watched as she made her way over to Rosalie. Things from that moment quickly got out of control again, putting my mate's life in danger.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

I never thought I would be kicking my son and daughter out of the family. I never thought I would be this disappointed in either of them either. To play a sick game with Jasper and Bella by keeping them apart. It was more then cruel of them to keep mates apart, but to fuck with Jasper? I started to question their sanity because they had both seen what this vampire could do when pissed off. Peter didn't call him The God Of War for nothing. What had upset me most was watching my wife and mate have such a break down after going off on her children. I kept my arms around her as she dry sobbed into my chest, my golden eyes watching for Alice and Edward to come down the stairs with their bags. It took every ounces of my self control not to hiss at them for the damage that they have caused to this family. I was worried about my both my daughters who were glaring at Alice and Edward - and I knew that if looks could kill both would be dead where they stood. Emmett and Jasper were working hard at keeping their mates calm but I knew the first to go off would be my darling daughter Rosalie.

I watched as she marched up to both of them determined and pissed off, I was proud of her for what had come next. She had taken everything that had the Cullen name of theirs and destroyed it. It did pain me because Edward had been the first human that I had changed, but I had to do what was best for this family and coven. I saw Rosalie flew back into Emmett's arms and started to dry sob again. It broke my heart to see my beautiful daughter in so much pain and it hadn't even been her mate that cheated. I was quietly comforting my mate and watching as Bella left Jasper's arms to make her way over towards Rosalie, my dead heart swelled with pride when I heard her call Rose her sister. I heard a snarl before I saw Edward drop his bags and fly off the stairs towards Bella who had turned to see him coming towards her. Before anyone else had time to react, I let go of Esme and tackled Edward right before he made contact with Bella. I knew I must have truly looked like a vampire because Esme pulled Bella behind her and crouches protectively in front of her. The growls coming from my mouth had scared even me but I was a father protecting my daughter.

Jasper was pacing furiously off the side making his own terrifying snarling noises and I knew again The Major was needing to protect his mate. But letting Jasper have Edward would mean his certain death and as disappointed and upset as I was, I still wasn't ready to let him die. "I will only warn you one fucking time Edward! Leave and don't come back unless you are invited. Your fucking lucky that I do rip your damn head off right now for trying to attack my daughter." I stand up and let him get up himself, I put myself between him and Bella but my stance told him that I meant every word I had said. He would not get anywhere near her without losing limbs and if he didn't leave soon I wasn't sure I would be able to stop Jasper. "LEAVE NOW!" My son roared making both Alice and Edward jump into action, at vampire speed they had their bags in the Volvo and jumped into the car. "This isn't over by a long shot. The human is mine." Edward growled before speeding off down the driveway and out of site. I knew that my son meant every word that he said. My family and I had a lot to discuss and decide. I turn to find Bella with her arms around Rosalie and was whispering in her ear about everything being okay and I even heard her telling Rose that she loved her.

"Okay everyone, let's move to the living room and have a family meeting. There is a lot that needs to be discussed and decided." I grab a hold of my mate and take her inside to side on one of the loveseats while Rosalie and Emmett took the other, it only took a moment before Jasper and Bella joined us. I watched as Jasper pulled Bella into his lap and ran his hands along her body most likely making sure that she had no injuries on her body. I smile because I could feel the love filling the room from them both, it was clear that they were mates. "After everything that has went down, I think it's time we thought about relocating. Bella, I know you will miss your father but with the threat of Edward and Alice we really need to move. I wont leave you behind this time, you are a part of this family. I think moving to Denali for awhile would be the best choice. They are family and will help if we need it." I smiled sadly at Bella who looked like she was ready to cry, I was asking her to leave her human family behind which she was going to have to do eventually anyway. Just doing it a little sooner then I would have liked. Jasper was rubbing his hands up and down her back reassuring her of his love and that he would never leave her nor hurt her.

She kisses his lips and smiles up at him and I knew what was going to happen. "I love you guys. I know that I can not live without you guys. I couldn't even imagine trying to live my life without Jasper. So I agree that it is time for us to move. I can tell Charlie that I'm going to leave for College early then when I'm changed we can come up with my staged death at that point in time. Right now, I don't want him thinking I'm dead. I do think that the sooner we leave the better." She looks over at me and smiles and I knew at that moment that everything was going to be chaos for a few years before it calmed down again. Hopefully, my family could reunite one day in peace but I was afraid that day wouldn't come for a very long time. "I agree with Bella the sooner the better." Jasper said quietly of course agreeing with his mate. I look around the room to see everyone nodding in agreement. "Esme, call ahead and have the Denali's run over and open the house up to air out. Everyone else go pack and we will leave by morning. Bella, sweetheart go ahead and call your father." She nods her head and went to move but Jasper handed her his cell phone refusing to have her out of his site which was something I could understand.

I could see that Jasper was fighting every male vampire instinct to mark his mate after about losing her twice. I was so proud of him for his resistance and love for his mate. Everyone disappeared to go do what they were suppose to do while I called the trucks and packed my study and moved to help Esme pack our stuff. Giving my wife something to do like this always brought her mood up, I could see the small smile pulling at the edges of her lips as she ran around packing. After we were done, I pulled her into my arms and kiss her with all the passion I had pint up. With all the danger and our kids acting the way they did, I hadn't had time to just explore my mate the way I would have liked too. I smile hearing the activity of my children in their own rooms, taking the moment of peace to enjoy their time together. "I love you my dear." I whisper by my mates ear and was rewarded with the shiver that racked her small body. Her arms tighten around my shoulders. "I love you too." She ghosts her lips across my neck the one spot she knew that heightened my desire for my lovely mate. Moving at vampire speed, I push her up against the wall this time kissing her hungrily. Wasting no time in riding my wife of every piece of clothing on her body off, closing my eyes and inhaling her sweet arousal.

She done the same to my clothes ripping them from my body and pulling my body against hers. I knew we felt the desperate need to be together after such a event that had just went down. So I wasted no time in picking her up off the ground, smirking at her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. My cock was throbbing and rubbing against her wet core, with a growl I shove myself deep inside of her with one thrust. We both sighed happily at being connected, I stared into her beautiful golden eyes. "So beautiful." I whisper before pulling myself out and thrusting back up inside of her before finding a rhythm that was rough and desperate. The beautiful sounds coming from her mouth had me purring as we continued to move together, desperately seeking our release. Once we found both reached our peak, we roared together then fell back onto the floor still connected. I smile and bury my face into her neck. "Everything is going to be okay my love." I kiss her again this time softly before sighing contently at just holding her for the rest of the night. A new start for the family would be a good thing and I hope that we had seen the last of Edward and Alice until things have calmed down.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I had managed to get Jasper to let me free from his hold so I could go comfort my sister. I hated seeing the family so upset and I knew it was all because of me. I know what Jasper had told me earlier but that didn't lessen the guilt I had about tearing apart the family. I was half way over to Rosalie and Emmett when Edward growled and made a lunge for me, my eyes widen and fear pumps through my veins most likely intoxicating Edward even more. I braced myself for the impact knowing that it would hurt me a whole hell of a lot more then I was already hurting. He never made it to me, I looked to see who my savior was knowing that if it had been Jasper, I would have pulled him off because I didn't want him to do something he would regret. Instead, I found my father pinning Edward to the ground. The calm doctor now looked like a true vampire ready to rip Edward apart, I went to step towards them hoping I could calm Carlisle down but Esme grabs a hold of me then shoves me behind her. I listened as Carlisle told Edward that he would not touch me and he had better leave, I was ready to scream that this was stupid. They were family! It shouldn't be torn apart because of me. I reached around my mother so I could place a hand on my father's arm, but he didn't turn back to me. His eyes locked on Edward and Alice. "LEAVE NOW!" The Major roars causing both to jump, but I jumped as well since I had never heard that tone in my mates voice.

He was losing himself to his monster with the constant threat on my life. I stayed where I was until Edward and Alice were gone, I completely ignored Edward's threat because he meant nothing to me. I turn and walk over to Rosalie, pulling her from Emmett's embrace and held her shaking form against my own. She had never liked me when I was with Edward but since all this had happened, she had stuck by my side through it all. "It's going to be okay, Rose. Shh.. I love you sis." I whispered over and over again into her hair and I could feel a wave of calm wash over us, I lift my head to smile at my mate. She was calming down so I kissed her forehead and let Emmett pull her back into his massive arms, I gently squeeze his arm before returning to my mate. "Jasper.." I was unsure of what was going to happen here I know the Major was still in control though I didn't believe that he would hurt me in anyway. Carlisle asked us all to meet in the living room for a family meeting - I had a feeling this was coming and I was ready to do just about anything to put all of this behind us. I grab a hold of Jasper's hand and lead him inside the house over to the couch where he sat down, just as I was about to sit he pulls me over into his lap. I go with little fuss and wrap my arms around his neck, his hands were move all over my body and instantly I relaxed knowing he was just checking to see if I was hurt. I calmly rub his back hoping to bring him back to me, I didn't want him to lose himself after so much effort to become the man he was today.

"After everything that has went down, I think it's time we thought about relocating. Bella, I know you will miss your father but with the threat of Edward and Alice we really need to move. I wont leave you behind this time, you are a part of this family. I think moving to Denali for awhile would be the best choice. They are family and would help if we need it." Carlisle had clearly been thinking ahead and I wasn't surprised that it was going to come down to us leaving, I would miss my dad but if this was the one thing I could do to keep him safe then I was all for it. Jasper sensed my internal struggle to come to terms with leaving my human family, I knew this was a possibility someday but I thought I had a least a few more months. Feeling him rub my back and whisper his love for me, promising to never leave nor hurt me. I smile and pull his face to mine leaving a sweet kiss upon his lips. "I love you guys. I know that I can't live without you guys. I couldn't even imagine trying to live my life without Jasper. So I agree that is it time for us to move. I can tell Charlie that I'm going to leave for College early then when I'm changed we can come up with a way to stage my death. Right now, I don't want him thinking that I am dead. I do think that the sooner we leave the better." I look over at my father and smile, I wanted him to know that I was ready to let my human life go and be with my family.

"I agree with Bella the sooner the better." Jasper said softly but kept his face buried in my hair. I chuckle and run my fingers through his hair lazily, I noticed everyone nodding in agreement with me. "Esme call ahead to the Denali's and have them go over to the house and open it up to air out. Everyone else go pack we want to leave by morning. Bella, sweetheart go ahead and call your father." Carlisle gave me a sad smile knowing it was going to be a hard call on me. I stood up to head up the stairs when Jasper scoops me up and runs up to his room so we could pack. He gave me a small kiss as he set me down then smacks my ass causing me to giggle. "Call your father." He ordered and I found myself oddly turned on by that tone in his voice. I flip open his cell phone and dial my father's number, I sat down on the couch and waited as it rang. "Hello." My dad's voice sounded through the phone causing me to smile. I loved my father and doing this was the right thing to do. "Hey dad, I was just calling to let you know that I'm going up with Esme tomorrow morning to the dorms. I'm going to go ahead and move in so I can get ready for the school year. I know it's early but you know me, I like to be prepared and I will be back before you know it." I forced myself to shut up before I broke down and started crying, I was telling my father goodbye for the last time and he had no clue. "Oh.. Well if that is what you want to do baby then I'm all for it. You know I'm very proud of you. Just be careful and call whenever you get a chance. I love you baby girl." I choked back a sob as my father told me he loved me. "I love you too dad. I'll call soon. Bye." I hung up before anything else could be said, I wrapped my arms around my legs and cried for my father and mother. Jasper quietly sat beside me and rocked me back and forth but otherwise said nothing just let me mourn the lose of my human family. Which I was grateful for.

After awhile, I kiss him softly and smile sadly. "Come on Cowboy, let's get packed so we can get out of here." He flashes me that panty dropping smirk that made my knees weak and desire spike. I move to pack at human speed while Jasper moved at vampire speed. We had the entire house packed within two hours, God I couldn't wait to become a vampire so I could move as fast as my family. I snuggled into Jasper's arms and fell asleep, it had been a long and stressful day - my body was tired and sore as hell from Alice's punch. Though I was sure that Jasper put an extra dose of tiredness through my body so I would sleep longer, I wasn't mad at him for it because I slept pretty peacefully and dream free which was always a plus, I had needed my rest anyway. I didn't feel Jasper move me into a car or the fact that we were traveling anywhere, I hated long trips anyway so I was grateful for this. When I finally did open my eyes, I was laying in a bed in a room that I didn't remember, I sat up confused and scared for a minute until I heard Jasper's voice. "It's alright Darlin' we are in Denali." I stare blankly at the bathroom door were my mate must have been showering before he felt my emotions go haywire. I had missed the entire trip up here and the unpacking I happened to notice everything was in place and boxes were gone. I gasps softly and push myself up off the bed, I had wanted to at least help unpack though I couldn't be to upset.

"You needed your rest darlin'. Your not at a hundred percent and I wouldn't have let you help us anyway. So you can just get over being upset." Jasper whispers in my ear before wrapping his arms around my waist. I really wanted to stay mad at him for putting me to sleep for so long but I couldn't because I felt better already. My ribs weren't hurt as bad as they had been the day before. He laughs softly by my ear knowing the he had won because of my emotions. "Oh shut up." I smack his arm then pull free from his hold so I could turn around to look at him. Instantly, my mouth watered and I seen his beautiful body naked expect for a towel hanging low on his hips. Showing that v-shape that I wanted to trace with my tongue at that very moment. Damn, my mate was entirely to sexy for his own good and I had to wonder why Alice would give up with god for some stupid boy like Edward. At the same time, I was glad they had done what they had done because now Jasper was mine. I tore my gaze away from his body to look up at his face, his eyebrows were lifted and that knowing smirk plastered to his face. "See something you like darlin'?" His smirk grew even bigger at that making me blush even more then I already was. I as caught staring at him in nothing but a towel and even though I was embarrassed, I took a step closer to him and pull on the edge of his towel boldly. I couldn't resist the urge to have him.

I could feel the wetness between my thighs and the ache that only my mate could take care of. I jerk his towel away from his body before he could stop me and gasps at the impressive size of his cock that stood fully erect. "Oh god." I whisper softly wondering how in the world he was suppose to fit inside of me without hurting me. He chuckles and places his hands on my face to pull me up so I was staring him in the eyes. "Don't be afraid darlin'. I would never do anything to hurt you. We don't have to make love right now baby. Just let me pleasure you the right way." A shudder runs through my body at the sound of his seductive sexy southern drawl that had me even wetter then before. A purr rumbled my mates chest as he inhaled the scent of my arousal. He scoops me up and moves at vampire speed to lay me back onto the bed, he jerked all my clothes off in a quick motion. My heart was pounding against my chest but I wasn't embarrassed anymore, my body was his and his was mine. We should explore each other sexually, I knew for a fact that vampires were sexual creatures so I wouldn't deny my mate. I close my eyes as his cold lips leave kisses from my jaw line down towards my neck, moaning softly as I raise my hips to find any kind of friction. "We have all the time in the world darlin'. Just enjoy." He whispers causing a delicious shiver to go through my body again. He moved down to my breasts, one hand covered my left while his lips attack the right one causing me to wiggle underneath him. It was like sensory overload so much pleasure that I had never experience flowing through my body.

Jasper spent equal amount of attention on each breast before starting to move down along my body. My stomach muscles clench tightly as his lips ghost across it leaving Goosebumps in the trail. I buck my hips wanting more, needing more so that I could finally feel the experience of my first orgasm. "Please Jasper." I plea with my mate to give me what I so desperately needed but he was taking his time and I was getting impatient. This caused him to laugh and look up at me through lust filled black hues. "All in good time my love. I promise." I felt him run his nose along the length of my wet folds inhaling deeply, his purring got louder as he finally runs his tongue over my sensitive bundle of nerves. "You taste so good babe." He growls before diving back between my thighs to devour my heated core. His tongue lapping and sucking on my bundle of nerves even as he slide two of his fingers inside me. I gasp and grip onto the sheets tightly at the feel of anything penetrating me like this. "Oh fuck." I roll my hips against his hand and face as he found a steady pace pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I guess he could feel my orgasm being so close because he bit lightly on my clit. "Cum for me darlin'." Every muscle tightened, I arched my back off the bed and scream my pleasure as my first orgasm washed over me. "JASPER!" He kept going letting me ride out the waves of my orgasm.

He licked me clean happily I might add at the sounds of his purr. He climbs onto the bed beside me and pulls me into his arms, nuzzling his face into my hair. "You taste amazing baby. I'm one lucky bastard." He whispers and I knew that he meant every word of it. He had given me so much pleasure but yet asked nothing in return, I frowned at him before moving my hand down along his body. "Let me give you pleasure baby." I whisper just as I wrap my fingers around his throbbing cock, he sucked in a shocking breath before stopping me. "You don't have to darlin'." I smile up at him but shock his hand free from mine. "I know but I want to." I kiss him fully on the lips and move my fingers along his shaft, stroking him as he groans into my mouth. I felt pretty smug about the fact that I was the one giving him this kind of pleasure. I bit down on his lower lip and quickly move down the length of his body, he got the idea of what I had in mind and tired to stop me. I smack his hands away, I was feeling determined and very aroused at the thought of giving him oral pleasure. I run my tongue up along the underside of his cock. "Holy hell." Jasper shouted as I wrap my lips around him, god he tasted so good. I started slowly sucking a little bit into my mouth before pulling back and starting again. He was loving it and I could imagine the difference between me and Alice considering I was ninety six degrees compared to their cold bodies.

I didn't take me long to find a rhythm and my limit on taking him into my mouth. I was working quickly watching him as I did which was erotic in it's own way. Within minutes, he was pulling me away from him and shooting his venomous cum onto his belly. He was panting looking up at me with a huge satisfied smirk on his face. "That was amazing baby." I smile smugly and hand him his towel to clean himself off. We were staring at each other panting with my own heart racing when Emmett busts through the door. "Oh god! Naked sister!" He covers his eyes quickly as Jasper jerked me onto the bed and covers us both up looking very annoyed at his younger brother. "What do you want Emmett?" Jasper asked calmly. Emmett laughs and turns to look at us both. "Carlisle is wanting to talk to us about Bella's change. With Edward's threat hanging in the air we don't want to take any chances. So downstairs in five minutes." He yells before disappearing out the door, laughing all the way down the stairs. I roll my eyes and kisses Jasper's lips softly. "We better get down there before he comes back up here." He nods his head and we both quietly got ready for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

JPOV

I was still on a high from the sexual bliss that my mate had granted me. I didn't want her to feel like she had to but she wouldn't let me stop her, so I gave in and it was the best experience I have ever had. I would miss her warmth when we changed her, but I also couldn't wait to change her either. Then she could defend herself against any attack Alice or Edward tried to pull on her - besides I knew it would be hilarious to watch her and Emmett wrestle her first year as a newborn. I smile watching her get dressed, I was surprised that she didn't show or feel a hint of embarrassment when Emmett had busted into the room while we were both naked. "Your so beautiful." I purred by her ear after putting on a pair of jeans, muscle shirt then a flannel button up shirt that I left unbuttoned. Without Alice around to dictate what I wore, I could go back to my roots and I knew Bella liked the cowboy side of me. She had put on some blue jeans and one of my flannel shirts as well. I pick her up into my arms and run at vampire speed down the stairs to find the family sitting around with amused looks on their faces. Emmett's massive body was shaking with laughter making Bella blush this time and bury her face into my chest trying not to laugh herself.

"Quit trying to embarrass my mate. Emmett, you heard what we were doing and still came right in like you knew nothing." I hiss at him and took a seat on the couch across from Esme and Carlisle keeping Bella in my lap. I was not to happy with my brother for coming in like that nor the fact that he seen my mate naked - the only thing that saved his ass was the fact that he loved Bella truly like a little sister and nothing more. I laughs watching Rosalie smacking Emmett upside the head and telling him to stop embarrassing his baby sister. I kiss along my mates face as she wrinkles up her cute little nose and giggles softly before sitting up right and facing our family. "So we are here to discuss my change. I don't want to wait much longer. Before you say it, I'm not rushing into because there is a threat on my life. This is what I want to start my life with Jasper and my family." We hadn't even discussed her change between us yet and she already knew she wanted to be changed. I knew that it was going to take a little more then the family could handle. It was a good time to invite Peter and Charlotte to come for a visit anyway. "I couldn't agree more, Bella. You've been waiting for a long time to become a part of this world and we did promise Aro that you would become one of us. Who do you want to change you?" Carlisle asked wrapping his arm around Esme who was bouncing in her seat, she would miss cooking for Bella but she was just as excited to have her changed already.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle but no ones venom but my own is going to be flowing through my mates veins. I love you, Bella. You'll realize that I'm a possessive bastard and I couldn't allow that to happen." I was not about to let Carlisle change her, she was mine and having my venom running through her would just be another way to prove it. Carlisle seemed to understand exactly where I was coming from and didn't say anything on the matter though my mate was feeling angry for some reason. "Darlin'?" I try to turn her so she would be facing me but she refused to meet my eyes instead she jumps up off my lap and turns to glare at me. I had no idea why she was so angry at me, I had only told her the truth about my nature. "You do not make my choices for me! If I want Carlisle or Emmett to change me then that is who will change me! Taking away my choice is just like Edward!" She did that adorable little angry growl of hers though I wouldn't tell her at that moment that it was adorable because that would put me in the dog house even more. Now I realized my mistake, I hadn't talked to her about this and told her just how it was going to be just like him. I hung my head feeling all kinds of disappointment in myself for giving my mate that image of me, I had never meant to upset her or hurt her. I just wanted her to understand that I wouldn't be able to handle someone else changing her. "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I just can't bare the thought of someone else's venom running through you."

I was handing over my man card as Peter puts it to my mate. He would never let me live this down when he got here and seen how I was with her. "Will you forgive me?" I chanced a look up at her face to see her features soften, she knew I had never meant to hurt her or take her choices away. She takes her spot in my lap again and kisses my forehead, nose, cheeks and then my lips. "I understand that, Jasper. Just talk to me about it before you go just saying something like that. I hated it when Edward did it so please don't. We are in this together and should discuss things like this together. I would love nothing more then for you to change me, my love." I could have jumped for fucking joy at that very moment, the thought of being true life mates was amazing. It was a rare thing to find a mate and be able to change her as well. I kiss her with all the love and passion I had built up inside of me, ignoring the giggles and chuckles from the people around me. "Change me now. I don't want to wait another second. Please." Like she had to beg me to do as she asked, her wish was my command and I would do everything that she asked of me. I looked around to my family who were shocked that it was happening so soon. "Take her up to my office, it's sound proof and the only room that doesn't have a window in it. I have everything I need up there anyway." I nod my head at Carlisle and rush up the stairs to his study and lay my beautiful mate down on the table. I gently push her hair away from her face and smile down at her because I knew this was going to be the most painful experience of her life. "Close your eyes darlin'. Keep every memory you want to remember in her head. Whatever you don't want to forget baby. And remember that I love you." She does as I ask and whispers her love for me before pulling her hair away from her neck, she was ready to join me in this life.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper just before sinking my teeth into her neck, pushing as much of my venom into her as I could. I pull back and lick the wound so it would heal, then repeated the process on the other side of her neck, her wrists and her ankles. When Carlisle was sure that I had pushed enough venom into her for a speedy change - he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. "That's enough son. Now we wait." I nod my head and reach for my cell phone just as it rang, I glanced down at the I.D. not surprised at all to see that it was Peter. "I was just about to call you, you sneaky little bastard." I greet him just the way that he always greets me, hearing him laugh in the background then whispering something to his wife. "We are on our way, Major. We should be there before your mate wakes up. Actually, we will be there tomorrow around noon. I had this feeling that you were going to need us." I growled and rolled my eyes before saying a quick goodbye to my brother before looking at my father. He smiles and calls out for his wife who appeared the next moment by his side. "Mom, we are going to have some visitors here for awhile. Peter and his mate are on their way, they will be here tomorrow around noon. I thought it would give you something to do fixing up a room for them." She beams at me then kisses Bella on the forehead before disappearing again no doubt to get started on the room.

I was worried about four hours into her change and she still hadn't made a peep. I could tell from her emotions that she was in a lot of pain. "Carlisle, why isn't she screaming? Everybody I turn always screams. Is something wrong?" I asked frantic with worry and Carlisle patted my shoulder gently. "You know Bella, Jasper. She wouldn't want you to hurt because she is hurting. That is why she is being quiet. Well that is my theory anyway." I nodded my head and spent the rest of the time watching the changes to my mates body as she goes through the change. Trying to take as much of her pain away that I could. It wasn't a lot but it was the least I could do because she was my mate. Her not making a sound was worrying the shit out of me. I had heard Peter arrive but didn't say anything and he knew to leave me alone for the time being. I crawled onto the bed with her and growl next to her ear. "Scream, damn it! Let me hear your pain because not hearing is driving me crazy." I could feel her determination to keep from making a sound but it disappeared as I asked her to let me hear and she finally let an ear shattering scream escape her lips. I smile to myself and concentrated on keeping her pain away as much as I could, when all of this was over I was going to make this beautiful women my wife.


	10. Chapter 10

PPOV

I was fucking giddy like a school girl when I got the feeling that Jasper had met his mate, his true mate. Not that pixie bitch, Alice. My mate was even more excited then I was but for more reasons then just meeting Jasper's mate, she had waited a very long time to get her hands on Alice. I had been waiting for that "feeling" that told me that our brother would need us, he was going to change his mate soon I just knew. "Babe! Get our things packed! We are going to Forks to help Jasper. He is turning his mate and has no idea that there is a hell storm of trouble coming his way." Today I had known that everything was about to hit the fan, Jasper changing his mate and there was trouble heading his way more then he and his coven would be able to handle alone. Char was ready within the hour and I had packed the truck with everything we would need, I made sure to remember to stop and feed before getting into Forks. I wouldn't risk breaking the treaty that I knew the Cullen's had made with the wolf pack there. "It looks like you are going to get your chance to rip that pixie bitch apart babe." I said to my beautiful wife who was curled into my side as I drove us down the highway, we could have run faster but the stay was going to be rather long and my wife wouldn't live without some of her things at home. We had been driving all night when I stopped, we were thirty miles away from Forks. "Let's go feed babe." I took her hand to pull her out of the car with me, we took off in different directions and feed until we were overly full to keep from having to feed again for at least a week. My mate and I didn't hold to the Cullen lifestyle, we didn't just eat random innocent people either. We choice to eat the worst people; rapist, murders and people like that.

When I got back to the truck my mate was leaning against it with a smirk on her face. I growl possessively before pulling her into my arms where she melts against him. I kiss her hard, thrusting my tongue into her mouth without a second thought and she moans into my mouth and returned the kiss feverishly like she couldn't get enough. We were vampires and very sexual creatures by nature. Charlotte was perfect with curves in all the right places and big beautiful breasts then firm little ass. My hands curl around her ass to pull her more firmly against me. We would still arrive by morning even if we took a few hours to explore each other and that is exactly what we did. We didn't ever get tired and could have continued on for longer. I made sure my mate was completely satisfied as well as myself, I helped her back into her clothes and kisses along her shoulder before leading her back to the truck. "I love you." I whisper by her ear before jumping into the truck. The rest of the ride was normal until we pulled into the driveway of The Cullen's home, I knew that Alice and Edward neither one were currently staying at the house but the exact reason was not told to me. "Let's go babe." Moving at vampire speed we both stood at the front door and knocked, The small female the mother of the coven answered, I'm pretty sure that her name was Esme and she was smiling kindly at both my mate and myself. "Come in both of you. Jasper said you would be arriving sometime this morning." She moved out of the way letting us in and we were met by Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie all greeting us. Emmett I instantly liked, I could tell he was a prankster much like myself. I silently chuckled, poor Cullens they are in for some trouble. It was eleven thirty by the time we had truly arrived so about noon was correct, I wasn't sure how my gift worked but I just knew shit.

"I take it that Jasper is up with his mate while she changes?" Everyone looked at each other before nodding their heads, this family truly loved this girl and the fact that she wasn't screaming was making them all uncomfortable and scared. Emmett looks worriedly up the stairs as he pulls his own mate against his side. Charlotte instantly took to Esme, both gushing about making a room that would be just mine and hers before long they disappeared up the stairs. "Don't worry about the little one. She doesn't want to cause anyone any pain while she is burning. But she will in fact be waking up a tad bit sooner then we expect. Two days at the most something in Jasper's venom speeds up the change. Not even he realizes it." I pushed past the men and took a seat on the chair, I was about to go upstairs and see Jasper not until his mate was awake. I valued my damn body parts entirely to much to try anything like that. I was one of the only people that really understood how possessive and protective Jasper could be, and if he thinks his mate is in trouble I was sure The Major would come out and play. That was something no one wanted to happen. I was pulled from my thoughts as the little one let out a ear shattering scream then not another peep was made. "He isn't going to leave her side until she is awake. He feed before changing her that day so I'm sure he will be fine until he needs to take her hunting. I think it is a good idea if we all go with them." Carlisle had a pained expression on his face it was clear he was worried about his daughter, I shook my head because going with them without clearing it with Jasper would be a bad idea. Did he really think that Jasper couldn't handle his own mate even as a newborn?

"No, Carlisle that isn't a very good idea. He is going to want to take her by himself and he can handle her. It's what he did. Trust me he wont let anything happen to her or let her attack a human. Don't mention it unless he invites you to come. Jasper is a very possessive bastard. I can see that possessiveness getting worse when she wakes up." Carlisle didn't say anything instead he got up and disappeared upstairs to check on Bella, I was sure and I knew he would listen to me. The next day Emmett and I spent coming up with different pranks to play on people, I really liked this huge vampire. Esme was truly like a mother always fussing and trying to take care of me and Car. Rosalie wasn't that bad either but she was little weary of us since we were human drinkers; but soon her and Car took to each other and all three women had been out back discussing maybe building a new addition to their home in Canada everyone knew we would be moving there once Bella was awake. Emmett and myself were wrestling in the living room, when I heard little one's heart take it's final beat before stopping. "It's time." I whisper and every vampire moves at vampire speed up the stairs and into Carlisle's office, Jasper was staring at his mate as she opened her eyes. Crimson hues stared back at us and just as quick she was pushed back into a corner with a dangerous growl vibrating her chest. Her gaze locked on myself and Char, I quickly pulled my mate behind me and looked down at the ground. "Take submissive postures." I hissed at the rest of the family and they quickly done as they were told. "Jasper.." She calls unsure and startled by her new voice that her hands quickly join to cover her mouth. In an instant, he was by her side gathering her into his arms and whispering his love against her ear and she was clinging to him almost afraid to look anywhere else. I gave them a few minutes before clearing my throat. "Little one, My name is Peter and this is my mate Char. Jasper is our brother and this makes you our sister." I watched her closely as she lifts her head and a smile spread her lips before she shot across the room and hugs myself then Char.

I was sure that her voice was still startling because she didn't talk instead she moved on to each member of her family. Lingering with Esme and Rosalie before darting back to Jasper's side. "Darlin'." Jasper asks cautiously sliding his arm possessively around her waist. She was beautiful, immortality suited her very well. When she lifts her head up to look at him, he smiles lovingly before kissing her lips. "Are you thirsty? Does your throat burn?" Bella's hand instantly went to her neck and she nods her head. "Yes." Jasper nods his head then turns to look at the rest of the family, he was debating whether he would need us or not. I knew he wanted to take her himself on her first hunt. "Can we all go?" Little one steps forward to look up at her mate with a hopeful expression, I had to chuckle the moment Jasper's expression softened and he nods his head. "Let's go everyone." I said before jumping out of the window, soon everyone joined me on the ground and we all took off into the forest. Bella easily past us with Jasper right behind her, she was laughing and dancing around trees. I knew me and Char wouldn't feed but we would watch and enjoy the time with this family, Esme has been fussing about us being on our own and to be honest Char was wanting to settle into a coven. I watched as Bella took down a big buck and chuckles wrapping my arm around Char's waist. My brother was truly happy with his mate, he watched her with a proud expression. The change in scents took us all by surprise as did the several human heart beats. "Mother fucker." I quickly shot across the clearing to stand near Jasper, his posture rigid as he watched Bella. She took off away from the scent and everyone followed her, I could feel Jasper's confusion hell even I was confused. She was a newborn and shouldn't be able to run away from human scent. I trailed behind Jasper letting him get to his mate first.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

The torturous burn seemed to go on forever but I held tight to every memory that I wanted to remember. Jasper and my family, even my mom and dad. Everything including the bad, I wanted to remember Edward and Alice because they had been part of my life for awhile to be honest, the had brought me to my true mate, Jasper. Keeping my screams to myself only letting one lose when I head Jasper begging me to let him hear my pain. I didn't want him to suffer like I was, I had chosen this and knew going into it that this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. The time stretched on and on before my heart took it's last beat then stopped - I could hear everything even the vampires running into the room. Slowly I opened my eyes and was met with several pairs of golden eyes and two pairs of blood red eyes; startled with the need to protect myself and faster then I thought possible I was back in a corner growling at the two human drinking vampires. The sounds coming from me were scary to myself. My eyes landing on my mate but he had his head down submissively, unsure how to approach him wondering if my newborn state made him hate me. "Jasper.." My musical voice floated through the room, startled again my hands flew over my mouth looking frantically at Jasper who was now holding me in his arms. I was a vampire just like the rest of my family and I was going to live eternally with them and my handsome mate. The human drinking male spoke up then letting me know who he was and who the women was; I couldn't help but grin at the man before shooting across the room to hug him, Char and the rest of the family. Everything was perfect, I went back to standing beside my mate with a beaming smile at everyone. I didn't dare speak again, not use to my own voice.

"Darlin', Are you thristy? Does your throat burn?" Jasper asks softly and until he mentioned it I hadn't noticed the burn but now it flared and let me know I was in fact thirsty. My hand flew over my throat and I nodded my head quickly. It didn't take long to convince Jasper into letting the entire family come with us, I had that kind of power over my mate and I loved every second of it. I ran and danced through the forest, to engrossed in my happiness to care about anything else but satisfying the burning in my throat. Instinct took over, the heart beat of the deer kicked my predatory side into overdrive and I leaped into the air before taking down a buck. I snapped it's neck then tore the fur away from it's neck, growling at the family around me before sinking my fangs into it's neck and sloppily drains the animal. With my throat soothed, I stood and closed my eyes to inhale deeply I could smell each of my family before a delicious scent crossed my nose. Humans, I could tell but I didn't want to be a killer of innocent people so I ran in the other direction as fast as I could go. A million different thoughts going through my head all at once but the scent of the humans branded into my brain, I wanted to turn and go back but I couldn't. Finally I collapsed onto the forest floor and dry sobbed, scared that I had disappointed my mate and family, scared that I was going to be more of a monster Edward or Alice. Soon familiar arms wrapped themselves around me to pull me back into my mate's lap, Jasper purring contently as our bodies touched in everyway and a low purr of my own started deep in my chest. "Shh darlin'. It's okay you did amazing." His southern drawl sent a shiver down my spine, I peered my ruby hues up at him testing to see if he was disappointed, suddenly I found that his emotions were nothing but understanding and unconditional love.

With wide eyes, I pull away from Jasper and gasps as his emotions change to worry and confusion. "How? Wait? No.." I stammered on before snapping my jaw shut and staring at him. I didn't know what to say, is this what he dealt with on a daily bases? Then on my birthday? Oh god, he felt the bloodlust of seven other vampires and one of those vampires happens to be more attracted to my blood then most. I swallow the excess venom before parting my lips but Peter beat me to it. "Yes little one, Jasper was not totally at fault for your birthday. You understand now more then ever because you share his gift." Jasper's head snapped towards his friend then snaps back to me, I smile softly and launch myself back into Jasper's arms. He nuzzles his face into my hair before exhaling softly. "I love you, Jasper. This is amazing. I can feel everything that everyone is feeling. Oh no, we have to leave now. The wolves! They wont be happy about me being changed. No we can't start a war here. We have to go now." I pulled Jasper to his feet and we both took off towards the Cullen house, I could hear Carlisle saying that everything was already packed and gone but our cars that we should all just go as soon as we got to the house. Relief washed through me at this news, the faster we got out of town the better chance we had at not letting the wolves know that I was changed in Forks. Jasper was sending out calming emotions as we ran; once we were at the house we threw ourselves into the car. I sighed contently and we both took off knowing the family would be close behind us; I bite on the corner of my lower lip letting my lip tremble as he drove us out of Forks leaving my human life behind me. I was embracing my new life with my mate and family. Once we were past the Forks sign, my body began to relax and I reached over to hold Jasper's hand.

I brushed my fingers through my long naturally curly locks that flowed down over my shoulders. The ride was quiet because Jasper was leaving me to my thoughts, of course he knew my newborn mind was running a mile a minute. This wasn't something that I was use to, I couldn't come to terms with the way my mind was moving or anything about it. It didn't take long before we were pulling up to the new house, I could smell the fresh scent of humans so the movers had been here already and were gone. Still every muscle in my body tensed and I stopped breathing and Jasper was at my side quickly pulling me into his arms and whispering soothing words of comfort. My mate knew everything I was going through since his time in the southern armies had taught him all about newborns. I bury my face into his neck and inhales deeply letting his woodsy and male scent fill my nostrils instantly feeling my body relax in his grip, he chuckles and kisses the top of my head. "Your amazing Isabella. I love you." I smile up at my mate then brushes my fingers down along his cheek before pushing up onto my tip toes to kiss his lips. The strange urges that filled my body were driving me crazy but I knew this urge and I wanted to full fill it, the urge to fully mate with Jasper to becoming the one true mate with him. He groans against my lips making me smirk as he lifts me off the ground, I wound my legs around his waist to rock against him. A content purr vibrates my chest as I nuzzle my face against his neck to bite and suckle on his granite skin. He was purring as he moves at vampire speed into the house, I suddenly felt my back being slammed against the wall the impact was felt through the entire house. "MINE!" He growls and thrusts himself against my heated center making delicious friction that had me moaning.

I growl deep within my chest and work on ripping off his shirt, my eyes lock on the scars along his chest and arms. I had seen them as a human but this was the first with my vampire vision and I felt a rush of pain at the pain that my mate had felt. I slide down and kissed on each of his scars and I noticed each scar I kissed earned a louder purr from my mate. "Isabella." He pulls me to my feet and spins us around to land on the bed before ripping my clothes off leaving me bare before him, his clothes soon followed. Then his hands were all over my body to fast for me to keep up even with my vampire senses, my legs tighten around his waist in an attempt to nuzzle his cool girth against my heat. "Please Jasper.. No more teasing me." I begged as he chuckles before positioning himself at my entrance and slowly pushed forward until he found the barrier of my innocence. My virginity taken in one swift thrust and my mate had made me his in every way but legally so far, I groan softly at the fill of his impressive length buried deep within my heat. Stretching me to accept all of him and I couldn't help but purr in contentment at the feeling. "Yes Jasperr." I arch my back as he found his rhythm thrusting into me. His grunts and groans filled the air as the scent of our deed did as well, my fingers dug into his shoulders as his thrusts picked up in strength and speed. I wasn't fragile anymore and he didn't have to be gentle, that thought made a growl rumble my chest as my fingers tangle into his long blond locks. "Harder Jasper." I rotate my hips hard against his earning a growl from Jasper, he took a hold of my hips and quickly pulled out before flipping me onto my stomach.

On my knees in front of him and he swiftly thrusts back into me this time he didn't hold back. His thrusts brutal and rough exactly what I wanted from him. The moments past and I knew I couldn't last much longer, my sheath tighten around his throbbing cool length and with a roar from us both we went over the edge of our sexual bliss. After riding out the high, we both fell onto the bed breathing heavily and I snuggled into his arms completely loving having his arms around me. "I love you." I whispered softly against his neck, I felt his arms tighten around me as he kisses my hair letting me feel the love that was all mine, sharing his gift was amazing. I felt how he felt during our love making and it amplified what I was feeling - I never thought I'd get to feel something like that. "I love you too darlin'. But we better get dressed the rest of the family is almost here." He chuckles at how quick I was up and getting dressed, the last thing I wanted was for any of my family to see me naked.


End file.
